


Wood Shop Therapy [Podfic]

by oncewild



Series: podfic for the holidays [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewild/pseuds/oncewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic'ed version of dustbear's "wood shop therapy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Natasha has feelings, goddammit, and she is a goddamn person. She likes tea. She likes ferns. She likes Dostoevsky, Steinbeck, and Wilde, and hates Tolstoy, Bukowski, Keats and Yeats. She likes Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and she hates The Walking Dead. She likes cinnamon. She hates cilantro.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>The Black Widow is a refined machine, made to interrogate the hell out of anything and anyone, and she’ll kick your ass so hard if you look at her the wrong way.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>But Natasha? Natasha likes cats and salted caramel ice cream.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wood Shop Therapy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kkkkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wood shop therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616162) by [dustbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbear/pseuds/dustbear). 



> I recorded this fic as part of a Folks Whose Tumbling I Greatly Appreciate personal fest for the holidays--not to be confused with actual holiday fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to the author for letting me record this fic.

 

You can [download the MP3 here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jpx9ari8274kv4b/woodshop.mp3) or [stream here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jpx9ari8274kv4b/woodshop.mp3).

 

Now with lovely coverart by [forzando](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzando/pseuds/forzando) which can be found [here](http://forzandopod.tumblr.com/post/115919660804/wood-shop-therapy-podfic-by-oncewild-fandom).

 


End file.
